


Just Friends

by terrypythonjones



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrypythonjones/pseuds/terrypythonjones
Summary: Michael gets confused about his sudden carnal feelings for Terry
Relationships: Terry Jones/Michael Palin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just Friends

Hi, this is my first work. I´m from Germany, soooo please be gentle with me about my spelling or grammatical errors. I LOVE Terry Jones. He and Michael are my fave Pythons and I think, their friendship was so precious. The story is set in 1974. 

\-------------

They were playing the third set of squash. Mike already had lost the first two to Terry, and it looked like he was losing this one too . Gosh, Terry was fit today. And he didn´t seemed to be out of breath much, while Mike just wished the game were over. He hadn´t slept very well last night, so it was no wonder at all. He couldn´t concentrate and missed the ball.

„Game over, Mikey! I won!.“ Terry turned over and beamed at him. Kinda relieved Mike sat down. „A bit out of form today, eh? This was an easy one. On the other hand, I would have won anyway,“ Terry bragged.

„I swear Terry, next time I´ll run you over. You will not see it coming.“ Mike finally caught his breath and looked up to Terry. Terry was all big smile, glowing face and tousled hair. 'He looks beautiful,' thought Mike. He was surprised about his sudden perception. Images of the last Python script meeting came to his mind. Terry was laughing and smiling at lot, beautifully caught by a photo journalist. They just saw the photos yesterday, teasing each other about their unbuttoned shirts, remembering how hot the day was. Mike was confused about his feelings. He wasn´t certainly turned gay all at once? As from far away he heard Terry babbling something. Suddenly he was aware of two fingers snapping right in front of his face.

„Mikey, are you still there? I knew it, the game was too much. Next time we´ll choose an easier opponent for you,“ he teased and helped Mike up to his feet. „Let´s go showering.“ And with that he grabbed his bag and wandered off to the locker room. Mike followed him slowly. 

As Mike reached the locker room, Terry was already stripped down to his boxers. 

„Speediness is not your thing today, I suppose. I´m really concerned,“ said Terry jokingly. „Come on old man, hurry up!“ Terry laughed, took off his boxers and vanished into the communal showers. Torned between embarrassment and the desire to watch his friend showering, Mike ripped off his clothes and followed Terry.

And there he was, already wet and beginning to soap himself, looking gorgeous. Mike turned on his shower and grapped the shower gel. He watched Terry with increasing confusion over his feelings. Gosh, it wasn´t the first time he saw him naked. But it was as it was, he saw Terry with new eyes. With an intese feeling of arousal he observed Terry´s hands gliding over his own body. Terry´s eyes were closed, he was enjoying the shower. Mike was struggling to resist the desire to walk over and touch him. He couldn´t bare it any longer. Without even turning his shower off, he ran back into the locker room, glad that Terry hadn´t seen his erection. In record time he towelled and dressed himself and fled from the gym.

As Terry opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the place next to him empty, while the shower was still running. Mike was really behaving odd today. He finished showering and went back into locker room, intending to ask Mike what was going on, only to find this room empty as well. No sign of Mike nor his things. Now Terry was really worried about his friend. 

Mike was relieved to find his home empty. He hurried up to the bedroom, closed the curtains and took off his clothes. Still aroused he slipped under the covers. He was trying to shake off images of the naked, showering Terry, but it was no use. The images stayed. With these pictures in his head he gave in and enjoyed himself.

Some time later, satisfied and happy, he swore to himself that it will never happen again. He decided to bury this experience deep down in his consciousness. How should he ever see Terry in the eyes again, if he wouldn´t do so? He dressed and walked down. The light of the answering machine blinked. He started the messages. Of course it was Terry´s voice coming out, with increasing concern in it.

„Mike, are you there? What´s going on? Why did you left so abruptly? Call me back.“

„Mike, are you ok? Call be back for fucking sake!“

„MIKE!!! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?“

Mike deleted the messages, grabbed the phone and dialed Terry´s number. After just one ringing he heard Terry´s voice almost screaming in his ear.

„FINALLY MIKE! I SWEAR TO.....“

„What, swear to God? You´re an the atheist, that won´t wash with me. Calm down. Sorry, but I had totally forgotten that I had an appointment with John and you know how he is, when one arrives to late.“

„Ugh, I know EXACTLY what you mean. John is sooo uptight, really. Listen Mike, I have a brilliant idea for a skit. It´s really really funny...........“

Micheal listened to Terry´s enthuastic describing of his ideas. It WAS funny. What happened today was an expection. They were writing partners, best mates, nothing more. No, it won´t never happening again, he swore. And of course he would never tell Terry about it. Never ever.........


End file.
